The present invention relates to a package for a food product taken out from the package using a predetermined utensil serving as a measuring device. More particularly, the invention relates to a package comprising:                a container having a wide upper opening extending in a substantially horizontal plane and delimited by a perimeter;        a closure system comprising a lid able to be moved between an open position and a closed position, wherein latter it covers the opening of the container; and        a first leveling element having an upper face and a free edge located in the space of said opening.        
A package of this type is known for example from document EP-A-1 157 936. The presence of a leveling element proves useful in practice for leveling the contents of a spoon or any other more complex measuring device by sliding the open side of the cup of this spoon past the free edge of this leveling element. Such a free edge may also be used to scrape the blade of a knife.
Nevertheless, when a granular or powdery product needs to be measured precisely, it is preferable for the user to use for each use the same utensil or measuring device the volume of which is precisely defined. Moreover, if variable volumes of product need to be measured, as is the case in particular for baby milk powder, where the volume to be taken out depends on the quantity of milk to be prepared, the measuring device may prove to be rather more complex than a simple spoon. It is therefore highly useful for the user to be able to retrieve the measuring device immediately for each use. However, for this purpose, the user should not have to carry out an unnatural or relatively tiresome operation at the end of the preceding use.
By contrast, a relatively widespread practice consists in simply replacing the measuring device on the top of the food product. However, simply taking hold of the measuring device may contaminate its handle with contaminants which may then come into contact with the food product if the measuring device is simply laid in the container.